fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 9
Dark Red Royals vs Team Genetic Razor accidentally headed into his own net on 23 minutes, but it took 69 minutes for the equaliser, Razor redeemed himself with a long ball pumped onto Scar's path on the flank, his cross led Brandon to tap the ball over the keeper and in. .}} The Waves FC vs King Plumber's Army After Unten set up Zerita to score in the box on 79 minutes, it looked like another 3 points for the rampant King Plumber's Army. But, Wick received a Sunshine the Hedehog goal-kick to hit home after winding round Spaghetti and Chief Dongorio. Then two minutes from time, Fred the Purple Monkey skilled King Plumber to cheekily chip DragonMan to victory. Outer Troopers vs Nintendo All-Stars FC Little Mac punched away a corner but the ball fell to Climber who crossed the ball in and Speedy headed home on 74 minutes. Kirby's poor clearance left Gorge the chance to double his sides lead only two minutes later. He picked out Tyr, who shot but it was saved Purple tried the rebound but it was blocked well by Pikachu, the ball was back in the attack for the Outer Troopers when Moyan headed the ball to Winson, who made a run down the flank. He crossed in, and Ybrik was their to win a header against Kirby and score. .}} } Team Flame-Scotland vs Team Lios Lions *Attendance: 94,656 (Away: 9,453) This game has been heated derby since Season 1, and studs were flying with 9 yellow cards dished, two of which were two yellows for Ceallachán Mackay. Sent off for a handball and a tackle on Lexi Lexan. Mr. Chilli was also sent off for a seemingly safe tackle on Clyde, but the best chance of the game was "Macca" rattling the woodwork. .}} .}} Team Toucan vs Team Freaky McBoo picked out Dudle in the centre circle who chipped the ball forward, Ghoularry picked it up and scored after 17 minutes. Toucan's best chance of the first half was Brute's 23rd minyte header rattling the woodwork. Wingo scored from the off after making a ran forward straight after the second half kick off, he got into space, onside and converted it. Ztarnoir had a effort well saved by Coldfront and the goalkick went short to Carl the Toucan, he appraoched the center circle and picked out Dave the Rabbit in space, he changed direction and Maradona turned past Scribboy, and picked out Jade the Crane, on the flank, Jade crossed it in and Tranzformez headed it up, the ball fell to Dave, who duked to the side then shot and bam, bottom right corner. The last 30 minutes quitened down, Stilts cleared a O'Wisp shot off the line 2 minutes from time. Mad Robots vs Team Steel Somerset stunned the Mad Robots fans at Phylos today, scoring after recieving a Metal Locked ball, in just 3 minutes. It took a while for the Mad Robots to recover but on 37 minutes Scyplo a chance converted a Melice throw-in, he wound round the defense and tricking Mephiles. Master had a goal disallowed in the first half's second minute of injury time, he was offside. The second half only saw one shot on target, Betolpy having a shot saved and out for a corner from 19 yards. But, Aten brounght down Sacel in the box to win the header from a Tina corner, penalty, Sacel scored. .}} .}} Team Mega-Bus vs Team Gemstones Bearded Smiley headed his team infront on 5 minutes, for only Sam the Koopa to score from the corner of the penalty area 10 minutes later. Meta-Form slid in a rebound from a King Kube Bot, shot from a Nado long ball, helped on by Cubey. 5 minutes before half time. DREW's cross was nodded in by Pie Guy on 68 minutes, and DREW went down in the area from a ToadThief push to score himself 11 minutes later to take the lead again. .}} Doodleland Dodgers vs FC APIM Hooly opened the scoring after 10 minutes with arguably the most powerful header of the season. Pashie passed a ball into the box for Roxanne to slide the ball in on 37 minutes. Dux received a Pesh ground long ball into the box, Dux shot and the ball was in the back of the net. Ramona had a effort smacking against the woodwork 14 minutes from time. .}} .}}. Moose FC vs Gearworks FC The left striker Slime bit received the pass in the box and fired home after a medicre first half on 49 minutes. A Dmitri Moonsov own goal secured victory 28 minutes later. .}} .}} Team Nutty vs Royal Atlantica Hydra tried blocking a effort, but helped it into the net, putting his side behind after 24 minutes. Royal Atlantica kept pushing, and they scored after 66 minutes, Teardrop wound round the Nutty defines to be one on one and he cheekily chipped it over. Goal. .}} Team Nook vs Team Sew'n Illogical FC vs Mushroom Kingdom FC Peach scored by receiving a pass on the penalty spot from Mario and converting on 8 minutes. Q equalized with a volley from a corner in te second minute of injury time. The teams came back after half-time and Strafe dribbled around the defines to link up with Demi and slot home the winner, goal for Strafe! Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV